The Dragons Lie
by Milafox12
Summary: Near death experiences changes a guy, eh? Well... So does lying to protect your friends, fighting a bunch of monsters to keep yourself alive, and finding love in a girl that you have known for years. Life is never normal for Gray but then again, Fairy Tail was never normal. Guess he just has to scale up in the world (Pun intended) - YES! I'M BACK! Rated T for language, GrayZa
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Milafox here and I know it has been a while since I uploaded a story so here I am! Um… that's all I've got… JK! I'm not here JUST to tell you I am back, I'm here to also tell you this is obviously a new story! *****Applauds***** Yet another multi-chapter story, so read, read, READ! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters *****Tear***

It was a sunny day in Magnolia, not a cloud in sight and the birds were chirping merrily… Ok, maybe I am exaggerating a bit because where Team Natsu is currently at… not a pretty sight. There was a blackish red sky, filled with smoke and lightning, Team Natsu's members, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Natsu were all beaten and battered, blood running and bruises forming. Gray panted and he looked wearily up to the demon they were facing, yes when I say a demon I mean a _**demon**_ because this was real. No joke, no dream, no laughing and pranks, this was reality. Erza laid in front of his feet, her armor in pieces and no energy to even stand, '_this demon… I can't…' _Natsu was on the verge of unconsciousness; his eyes were half open and panting like a dog, until he just let it out. As he fell to the ground a thud was heard, Gray looked back to see the unconscious dragon slayer, '_He's not the only one that's exhausted…'_ Gray thought as he dropped to a knee. He looked at Erza, Natsu, and Lucy, all unconscious, they had left Happy back at the guild due to feeling sick (Can cats get sick?). Gray stood alone, he shakily stood up straight and an icy wind formed around him, time to show off his true skills…

Break For Explanation Time!

Well, you would never think that Gray would lie for all his life, even to his *nakama, but he did and only Lyon knew. Everyone very well knows the story of Ur, the **sensei of Lyon and Gray; teaching them ice-make magic, but… what if Ur wasn't human? Gray told 'his' story of Ur, he told them she had died fighting Deloria using a forbidden ice magic 'Iced Shell', and yes this was true, but a big detail he left out (intentionally) was that Ur was actually a dragon (People CHILL! Terrible pun… but seriously this is a fanfiction this isn't canon!). Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy never knew and he didn't plan on telling them anytime soon either. He didn't get sick like Natsu on vehicles, he could use his ice-make magic and dragon slaying magic, and no one would know… easy to keep a secret right? So he thought…

Back To The Fight!

An icy wind surrounded Gray, as scales formed on his skin '_It's ok Gray! Everyone is unconscious you don't need to worry about them seeing you!' _This repeated in his mind until he heard a groan, his eyes opened in shock to see Erza stirring awake. "G-Gray?" Gray was at a loss for words, at that moment when his mind went blank the demon attacked. The demon swiped his claws at Gray and hit him square in the chest sending Gray flying yards back and skidding against the rough stone ground. Gray had three newly found gashes on his abdomen, he stood up, not caring about Erza seeing him at the moment, he needed to beat this demon and quick. "Ice Dragons Roar!" Gray bent his knees, almost at a horse stance and cheeks puffed up, blowing out an icy wind, freezing and breaking anything in its path. (Kind of like Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar but a lot colder and looking like when it's snowing) '_Gray… a dragon slayer?!'_ Erza thought as the sight was sinking in. Gray sprinted at the demon, forgetting about his wounds, "Ice Dragons Frozen Fist!" Gray shouted as a thin layer of ice and wind surrounding his right hand, he jumped up and hit at the demon. (It was super effective! Lol) The demon was effected by the blow and tried to defend himself from the current assault. (Ok, so if you are wondering how big the demon is, imagine if Gray and the others are about 1 in. on a ruler right? The demon would be about 3-4 in. so not that big.)

A Few Minutes After The Demons Defeat (Sorry For Skipping!)

"Gray… are you really-"

"Erza! Shh!" Gray hissed at her, motioning his finger above his lips, "We'll talk about when we are back at the guild" Gray answered her cut off question, "What were you going to ask Ice Pervert, Erza?" Natsu asked curiously (They had woken up), "N-Nothing, just something about the fight he had with the demon." Erza replied, trying to keep Natsu from asking too many questions. "Just don't tell anybody!" Gray whispered loudly at Erza as he stood up. "What's up with Stripper Boy?"

"Maybe just tired from fighting" Lucy shrugged, "Well I could've beat that demon with my hand tied behind my back!"

"Yeah right! I saw fall like a fish out of water!"

"You wanna go Ice Face?"

"Bring it on Flame-For-Brains!". As Natsu and Gray argued, Erza sat deep in thought, "So what were you really going to ask him?"

"Well… during the fight I saw him use dra-"

"Hey Erza! Right I could win against Ice Head here in a eating contest! (LOL How did they even get to that subject?!)

"Sigh, I guess I'll tell you later…" Erza sighed as she stood and brushed dust off her clothes, she turned with a glare that would make any man cry for his mom in fear. Gray and Natsu whimpered like wounded pups and fell to the floor hugging on each other for dear life, "E-Erza is s-scary" Gray shuttered "A-Aye" Natsu shook "What was that you said about me?"

"WE SAID YOU'RE THE NICEST PERSON WE'VE EVER MET!" They yelled in unison running away with their tails between their legs. This was one hell of a day… especially for Erza…

**Ok guys so that is chapter one hope you enjoyed! If you did I would really appreciate a favorite or follow, and if you have any suggestions about the story or anything you need to tell me you can PM me or leave a review but I hope this ends your thirst for more of my stories. (Lol thirst? What?) But anyway I will see you guys llaatteerrr… BYE! *Inserts Disc*… *Presses Play Button*… *Bass Cannon - By – Flux Pavilion Plays***

**(Yes I have that on a cd.. problem?) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Milafox here with chapter 2 of my story *****Claps***** So thank you for reviewing, following, and favorite my story and I will hopefully get a lot of updates in before Saturday (I have a martial arts tournament and I will smash wood with meh face :D) **

**So hopefully you guys can keep up the reviews and I will try to make my story good and make the characters balanced with power (and not too ooc) So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail, characters, or any other anime or something I reference (Unfortunately) **

After defeating the demon (Saving the island in the process), learning Gray's unknown (Well not anymore XD) secret, and a lot of deep thinking, Erza had finally decided for them to head back to the guild. As Team Natsu hopped on the boat, Natsu became instantly sick and was leaning over the edge, Gray had fell asleep in about 5 minutes, Lucy was scolding Natsu about 'how he could fall off the edge', and Erza just staring at the young ice mage's face. Soon after Gray had woken up and the first thing he noticed was Lucy and Natsu were asleep, and Erza was looking, brows furrowed, at him. "You know it's rude to stare…" Gray commented as he rubbed his eyes, sitting up, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"*Sigh* I don't know… Just really didn't want to bring it up…"

"But you could of at least told _someone_"

"Yeah but…"

"But?"

"I don't know! Never thought about it"

"So is it true?"

"What?"

"That you're a dragon slayer?"

"I don't know, do you think your eyes would lie to you?"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Y-Yeah… I-I-I a-am" Gray stuttered, scared out of his mind. "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Don't know"

"I think you should" Erza said, ending the conversation and minutes later fell asleep. Gray sighed and decided to go to sleep as well…

_Gray was in the guild, everything seemed normal, fights were going on, chairs were being flung around, and Natsu was out on a solo mission. Suddenly the doors open to see Natsu, his hair shadowing his eyes and walking straight toward the ice mage, "Is it true?"_

"_Huh?" Natsu threw a punch at Gray, knocking him into tables and chairs, "I asked if it's true"_

"_Is what true?" Gray confusingly replied, spitting out some blood. Natsu held him up by the collar of his shirt (Gray wearing a shirt? LOL NEVAR!) and looked him straight in the eye, "Are you a dragon slayer?" _

"_How did you find out?!" Gray's eyes widened, suddenly a short man walked behind Natsu, he looked to Natsu's side and saw Makarov, "Gray, for lying to your friends and family about who you are, you are here by banished from the guild and may never return, and speak or see anyone ever again" Makarov stated firmly. Natsu let go off collar and Gray's shirt burned off as he fell to the ground, the mark of Fairy Tail gone. 'This cant be…' Tears were slowly falling down the side of his face 'I lied about being a dragon slayer… and this is my punishment… leaving everyone?!' His hands went up to his face, covering his eyes trying to stop the crying. He heard his name being called but just ignored, he can't see his family, he lied. 'Gray! Gray!' Finally he looked up and saw a bright light instead of the guild. He walked toward it reaching for it with his hand. As he finally reached it, he was gone._

"Gray! Gray! Wake up!" Erza was panicking as she looked at her friend. Gray's eyes snapped open, he looked up panting and saw Erza, "Gray! Are you alright?" She asking worriedly, he felt _cold_. He looked down and saw he was sweating furiously. His heart was racing, '_A nightmare? I-It… was a dream?'_ He thought as relief flushed through his body. "Y-Yeah… I-I'm fine…" He said, shakily standing up, "Good… I was worried for you idiot!" Erza yelled as she punched his shoulder. "W-What happened?"

"You must've had a nightmare or something, you kept saying 'I lied' and stuff like that… Did… did something happen?"

"No… nothing, just a stupid dream"

"Was it about-"

"Yeah" Gray sighed, he looked over the side of the boat and saw they were closing in at the dock. He looked at the pink haired idiot and shook him awake, " Hey *baka wake up!" Gray yelled in his ear. By the time he woke up they were already at the dock of Magnolia, Natsu jumped up with energy as he raced off the boat unto land, "FINALLY HOME!"

"Idiot…" Lucy said to no one in particular. Minutes after their arrival they had made it back to the guild, as they opened the wide doors they saw everything was normal, "WERE BACK ASSHOLES!" Natsu shouted through out the guild, immediately jumping into a fight with Elfman, "Welcome back guys!" Mira greeted the mages, "Hey Mira-chan!" Lucy waved back, "Hey Mira, have you seen master anywhere?" Gray asked, ready to tell Makarov about his 'Secret'. "Yes, he left the guild for a bit and he said he will be back soon, why do you need him?"

"I have something to… tell him"

"Ah… Finally ready to tell him about your secret?"

"WAIT YOU KNEW?" Gray shouted, silence filled the guild as everyone looked over to the ice mage and the bartender listening to their conversation. Mira chuckled and looked at Gray, "Gray, you really think you can keep a secret?"

"I guess your right…" Gray sighed "Oi! Ice head! What were you talking about?"

"None of your damn business Flame-For-Brains!" And so the fight began…

Finally after waiting, Makarov had returned to the guild. "Master! I need to talk with you"

"Ah, about what Gray?"

"It's… a secret so-"

"Follow me" Makarov said cutting of Gray, he led Gray to the back of the guild to a room. "So what do you need my boy?"

"Well… you know how I am a ice mage?..."

"Yeah…"

"Well… I'm actually a dragon slayer as well…" Gray said straight out, he looked at Makarov to see his master's jaw dropped… "WHHHAATTTTT? SO WE HAVE FOUR DRAGON SLAYERS HERE?"

**Hahaha! Cliff hanger! So how did you guys like the story so far? Review, Favorite, Follow! I will see you guys… Later…. BYYYEEEEE! *****Puts CD in Stereo System*******

***Presses Play Button***** *Bass Cannon – BY - Flux Pavilion Plays* **


	3. Chapter 3: Festival Ninja

**Hey Guys! Milafox here with a new chapter! *****Wolf Whistles in Backround***** Alrighty so not much of an intro today but I will post a couple extra chapters today, maybe about 2-3 more… So lets jump right into the story! :D**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail, characters, or any other anime/manga/something I reference… unfortunately…**

"WHHHAAATTTT? SO WE HAVE FOUR DRAGON SLAYERS HERE?" This was heard throughout the guild, everyone was quiet, even Natsu who had stopped his fight with Elfman to listen. "Four… dragon slayers?..." He muttered under his breath, "At least TRY to be quiet!" They heard Gray say, "Ah! Sorry but I didn't know y-" The sentence was cut off. Gray had put his hand over Makarovs mouth and looked to the door, making sure no one was coming in. He sighed, "Master! They can probably hear us now!" he whispered rashly, "Sorry my boy but… why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm sorry… I just didn't want to bring it up and change everyone…"

"Ahhh its fine, just tell me next time!" Makarov joked, Gray's eyes widened he didn't believe what he was hearing… "So… you're not going to-"

"No, I don't think I would kick you out just for lying for the sake of others, just at least tell someone next time"  
"Yes sir!" Gray saluted, smile etched on his face, he ran out the room and out of the guild, going to a place where hell no one knows… "Silly kid…" Makarov sighed as he walked out the room, everyone was staring until Natsu broke into a sprint and dived in front of Master, "Who's the new dragon slayer?!" Natsu asked excitedly, "Ah… It's a secret"

"WHHAT? You can tell me right gramps!" Natsu whined trying to get something out of him, "Nope, pure secret" Makarov grinned.

With Gray

Gray had left to his house, when he arrived he took out a bag and started packing some clothes, he was going on a… 'Vacation' per say. As Gray put the bag over his shoulders he heard a knock at the door. He headed to the door and opened it, facing Natsu, Lucy, and Erza. "Hey Ice Face! Did you hear there is going to be a new dragon slayer in the guild?" Natsu asked excitedly, Erza's eyes widened, she gave Gray that 'They heard?!' kind of look, Gray nodded towards Erza and faced Natsu again, "What do you think Master was telling Ash Brains"

"What was that Stripped Boy?" As Gray and Natsu started yet another fight, Lucy noticed the bag on Gray's shoulders, "Hey Gray, where are you going?"

"Huh? Oh, nowhere really just have to visit an old friend of mine" Gray replied, "Who are you visiting Gray?" Erza stepped up, joining in on the conversation, "Ah, you don't know him, he is a childhood friend" Gray said… then his eyes opened in realizations "SHIT! I'M GOING TO MISS MY TRAIN!" Gray yelled as he sprinted to the station, "I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU LATER FLAME BRAINS! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS IN A FEW DAYS!" Gray yelled over his shoulder. When he had got to the station the train had just arrived, he leaned on his knees, panting in front of the train door that had soon to open. When it did he had jumped on and gave his ticket to the guy and went to find his seat.

After The Train Ride

Gray had finally arrived at the Era station, yes he was in the town of Erza… you know the home of Lamia Scale? Ah that ring a bell? Yep, Gray was going to visit Lyon. Gray had stepped off the train and walked to nowhere particular, hell! He didn't even know where the guild was! He searched the town and noticed that it was _**extremely**_ crowded, he also noticed that there were food stands and vendors along the street, '_Must be some kind of festival or something_' he thought as he kept searching for the building. He searched for hours and it was already getting dark, until he noticed a silver haired man walk down the street, along with a red haired woman, '_Lyon!'_ Gray thought as he rushed through the crowd trying to get to his former partner. "Lyon!" He called out, the silver haired man had looked at him and his eyes widened "Gray?! What are you doing here?" He called back, Gray had caught up to him, his heart was racing, "They know!"

"Who knows? And what?"

"Master knows! He knows…" he leaned in and whispered, "I'm a dragon slayer"

"You told them?"

"Well… Erza found out and-"

"Ah, the red head found out?" Lyon replied dully, '_Red head?! Does he know who Erza IS?'_ "What are you talking about? Why did you call Erza that?" Gray asked confused, "Oh, no reason just wanted to make sure I knew who she was"

"Oh… Well Erza found out on one of the missions and she suggested I told someone so I told Master"

"Well, it's a good thing you took advice from your girlfriend" Lyon smirked as he saw Gray's face heat up, "G-G-Girlf-friend?! N-No way L-Lyon!" Gray shook his head furiously, his face red as a tomato, "Does that explain why your blushing so hard?"

"S-S-SHUT U-UP!" Gray yelled back, Lyon was teasing him… He hadn't done that since they were kids. '_It's been so long…'_ Gray thought as Lyon teased him through the night. "Hey lover boy, how long are you staying in Era?"

"Well, the next train arrives in two days, so I guess I could stay until then" Gray thought, until he heard Lyon snicker "What's so funny?"

"I called you lover boy… and you didn't deny it" Lyon said through his laughter, Gray felt his face heat up once again… '_Sure I have a little crush on Erza… I mean, her eyes are hair is beautiful, her body is- what the hell was that? Did… I just say I liked Erza?'_ Lyon noticed Gray didn't reply and grinned slyly, "So you finally realized your love for her?"… "Yup" Gray nodded, Lyon's jaw dropped to the floor he expected Gray to blush again and keep teasing him but… He ACCEPTED? WHAT MADNESS! "So, why did you ask about how long I was staying?" Gray asked , "Oh, because I thought you and your girlfriend could come and enjoy the festival, I mean it's going on for a couple of weeks"

"Hey Lyon, are you still into Juvia?" Gray asked trying to trick him into saying yes… "Of course! That girl is made for me! Her eyes are like the sky, her brilliant blue hair flows like the wind! And her body-" Lyon stopped when he heard a cough behind him, shit! He forgot about Sherry! They weren't boyfriend – girlfriend, just exploring the festival. He nervously turned around and received a punch that sent him flying. Gray laughed so hard that tears were forming. This was one hell of a time… "Boss, we've found the target!"

"Good, make sure you capture him, we will make the boy suffer for killing the demon we had summoned…"

**Haha! Yet another cliffhanger! Who are the mysterious people trying to capture Gray? Will Gray and Lyon be able to enjoy the festival? Or will Gray be captured before the time is right to confess to Erza? Find out on the next chapter of The Dragons Lie! Review, Favorite, and Follow! *Puts Quarter In Jukebox* *Flips Through Songs* *Finds The Right Song And Puts On Glasses* *****I Cant Stop –BY- Flux Pavilion Plays***** SEEYA GUYS LATER! BYYYEEEE**


	4. Chapter 4: Preview For You Guys

**Hey Guys Milafox here and I am really sorry about the delay for chapter 4 but my computer has been derping for the last few weeks but I am back and ready for a new chapter! Hopefully this won't happen again with my crap computer but… LLLEEETTSS GET READY TO RUUUMMMBBBLLLEEEEEEEE!**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Fairy Tail or anything, simple, bye!**

Gray had split up with Lyon and walked into the inn. As Gray walked inside, he was welcomed with a friendly face, "Hello sir, are you coming in right now?" The cheery woman behind the desk asked, "Yeah"

"Okay, name please?"

"Gray Fullbuster" The woman's eyes widened in horror, she backed away from Gray until she hit the wall. She slid down shaking furiously as Gray's eyes widened in surprise, "Oi! Lady are you alright?" Gray asked as he moved towards her with his hand extended, "AHHH STAY AWAY MONSTER!" The woman screamed as she slapped his hand away and ran out the back door. "M-M-Monster?!"

**Well that is really all I can give you as a preview for chapter 4, my computer isn't fully fixed and the screen is really bad so hopefully I can get the full chapter 4 in for you guys soon and continue the story but as of now, I will see you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hurting Romance

**Hey Guys! Milafox here and I am personally soooo very sorry about the wait… As you guys know my computer was broken and I had to get it fixed but once it was fixed, Hurricane Sandy had hit New York (I live in NY you guys) and my power went out for a few days, it is absolutely flooded outside and I got my power back about a day ago, so here I am with an all new chapter of the story and trust me guys, this chapter is going to be a bit of a tragic/romance kind of chapter (ooooohhh) as an apology for the long wait, anyway here you guys go… enjoy the chapter and wish me luck for getting my groceries… oh jeeze…**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail… PERIOD**

Gray stepped out of the inn and everyone outside had stared at him, the people's eyes widened and everyone had panicked, it was a complete riot out there. Gray just stared, confused, dazzed, tired, and worried. Had he done something?

Gray's POV (Something New! :D)

"I see you are confused Mr. Fullbuster" I heard, I had turned my legs to feel I couldn't move them, I was getting really worried… and scared even. Suddenly I felt cold metal touch my neck, and a warm liquid had tickled my neck as it slid down my skin. I was paralyzed at the spot and about to get my neck slit open, you would think I was scared right? Wrong, I knew who it was, I knew what was about to happen, and I knew I couldn't live much longer. Why be scared, when you _know_ your fate is sealed and your doom is to come?My breathing steadied as I heard the rasp, harsh voice again, "_You know whom I am don't you?" _The person whispered against the back of my neck. I knew who it was, but I shook my head anyway, I winced as the cut on my neck stung. "_I am your __**fate**__ dear boy, do you realize that fool?" _I heard that he had started to get frustrated, _"If you are the smart ass boy I heard from in the stories, then why are you so stupid?" _He spat at me, "What stories are you speaking of?" I asked. I heard the man chuckle as the cold metal was removed from the place at my neck. I screamed out in pain as I felt a hard boot hit my back as I fell to the ground still paralyzed. I felt tears whelm in my eyes as the man had stepped hard against my spine, I swear I heard my ribs crack at the action. I felt the agonizing pain on my back increase double as the man had stepped over and over on it, each time I cried out in pain. I heard the man laugh as he bent down to my ear, "_ You should know about the stories, the scrolls, the __**legends**__ of you, stupid boy, you should know that you are the legendary ice dragon, _YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THE ONLY ICE DRAGON HAD LEFT HER SPIRIT IN YOU STUPID FOOLISH BOY!" The man screamed out as his boot hit my back, even harsher, I didn't think I could take the pain anymore. I screamed at the pain that overwhelmed my body, it hurts so bad… '_Natsu, Lucy, Erza… Fairy Tail… Please help…' _

Regular POV (Comment about how I did on the POV thing please :D)

At Fairy Tail

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had sat at a table, everything was normal until something was shot into the minds of Fairy Tail, '_Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Fairy Tail… Please.. Help… It hurts so bad… Please…'_ Everyone had stopped what they were doing, Team Natsu was frozen at the spot… shaking at what they had heard, " Was that…"

"Gray?" Natsu had finished. Makarov had stood and walked to the doors, he was soon followed by Team Natsu, and after that, everyone was at the doors of Fairy Tail. "Everyone, our friend and child is in danger, do what you must to save him…"

"Master! I think I know where he is!" Natsu had realized, "Where is he?" Erza said anxious to save her friend, "You know that other guy we had fought at the island with the purple moon?"

"Yeah, yeah get to the point Natsu!" Lucy barked

"Well, Gray said they were friends and students of the same master right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well maybe Gray went to visit!" Natsu concluded, "Well where is he?" Erza asked once again "I heard he had joined Lamia Scale" Makarov said. "Isn't Lamia Scale in the town of Era?"

"Yes, now we need to go to Era! Everyone!"

Fairy Tail nodded as they headed out. Erza was worried about Gray… Her eyes had widened, '_Maybe I really do like Gray?' _

FLASHBACK

Erza was sitting at a table in the wild guild known as Fairy Tail, she was started to worry about Gray '_Why was he in such a rush? Where is he going?'_ She was brought out of her thoughts as she had heard footsteps and the blonde haired celestial mage had sat at the seat across from her. "Hey Erza" Lucy greeted, "What are you thinking about?"

"Gray" Erza mumbled. Suddenly a mischievous smirk appeared on Lucy's face, Lucy went Happy for a moment when Erza heard this, "Maybe you like hiiimmmm" Erza was left shocked at what the other woman said. Lucy had got up and left the table. It was late when Erza had realized something, barely anyone was inside the guild because it was late and they had gone home. Erza had got up and left to her home, when she arrived at her building it was bouncing back and forth in her head like the game Pong (Anyone play pong before? Such an old game…), '_Maybe you like him, maybe you like him, maybe you like him' _It was like a fucking broken record to her. Erza had gotten to her room and stripped down, she had gotten into her bed. She was to tired to remember but this one thought came to her head, '_I don't like him… After all he has done for me, I love him'_

** Well that is the full chapter 4 for you guys I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review the chapter, and maybe give a favorite? Maybe? (Seriously guys I'm desperate…) JK hehehe alrighty well I am dearly sorry for the setback so please forgive me… and until next time, I will see you guys later… BYYYEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Family

**Hey Guys! Milafox here with… that's right! The new chapter of the story *****Huzzah!* And guys and gals, im sooooo sorry that its taken like… a month or something to finally get this chapter done but I am here now and im back in action so hopefully this awesome chapter can make up for it!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail, but I proudly own the story c: **

_**Pain**_

_All I can feel is pain. Help me, kill me, and put me out of my misery. Pain is all I feel._

_**Confusion**_

_I'm confused. Confusion is all I feel. I am confused of who I love and like, I need help. I am confused_

I am in agonizing pain as I lie, face down into the dirty soil that held up this town. I watch as people scream and burn as they try to get out of the flaming houses. I was once told that fire was life, the flames will decrease and increase as of human emotions will. I was told that flames were peaceful and gentle, like the ocean. But now, all I see is the smoke from the houses that children were born in and old men have made sturdy. I hear the rasp and harsh cackling of the man that has his boot on me, the man that I know will end me. I am not afraid though. I was never afraid, because I knew. I knew that one day I would die and I would die doing something I loved; in this case being with my old friend and having a wail of a time. My head throbs in pain as I breathe in the smell of the charred town that once stood tall and proud, and remember when Lyon and I were kids and training with Ur, our sensei. Honestly, I didn't think I _would_ end up like this, I mean charred and buried in the ground. I would laugh at the irony if my ribs were not crushed and shattered, I mean honestly, an ice mage of Fairy Tail, the strongest guild of all, burnt to a crisp! I guess this is what happens when a person is honest eh? I don't regret it, I don't regret telling Master about my "secret" or about Erza finding out. I would rather have Erza find out rather then that idiot flame brain Natsu. Oh Fairy Tail, how I miss them already, I miss all the fights and all the arguments. I felt tears roll down my blackened and bloody cheeks as I imagine the guild making speeches at my grave and crying over the fallen ice mage. The ice dragon slayer, the legend, the prophecy, the one and only…. They were wrong, I was normal like everyone else right? This can't be the end. I feel my cheeks start to wet as I cry at my uselessness. This can't be the end because it isn't. I am smart for my age, I was always told that, and for once I kind of agree. My world darkens as I feel my eyelids droop down, and suddenly everything is quiet. No more screaming, no more rash cackling, no sound. All I hear is the steady and soft heartbeat and easy, calm deep breaths.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

I feel my power restore as I relax and let my body take over my movements.

"_Don't think, feel"_

I feel it

"_You don't feel emotion, all you feel…"_

All I feel…

"_Is justice" _

I feel energy and I seek vengeance. Vengeance for those who have fallen under this man, the man that is trembling in fear and I rise with soulless eyes.

"_I feel nothing but justice" _I repeat aloud as the words slowly corrupt my mind.

"_I seek vengeance for those who have fallen under the masked man of cruelty, the man that stands before me now…" _I say aloud, without thought or feeling I attack. I can feel the familiar energy course through my veins with greed and eagerness to take the man's life. I can feel myself slipping into the dark and corrupted world but something holds me back, someone perhaps? No, it isn't possible… I can feel my energy being taken away and I see my vision regaining itself as I hear the voice that I have heard since I was just a boy, I feel a hand wrapped around my wrist, the one that holds me back from the vengeance I seek. But no, I feel emotion again, I feel happiness overwhelm me and I hear the voices and feel the arms and hands that wrap around my broken body. My family was here, and my family was going to stay here, here at my side to help me through my toughest conflicts. I see the man broken and crushed on the ground but still alive. Something wanted him dead, I could feel it inside me, but I refused, I couldn't let my family see me like that…. Like the monster I am inside. I feel my legs collapse beneath me and before I know it, I hear my name being called and my world fading into a dark abyss of unconsciousness.

"_Gray!"_

"_Gray! Stay with us!"_

"_Don't die on me bastard!"_

"_Stay alive Gray…"_

The last voice I recognize before I fell into a unconsciousness was of the scarlet haired girl, the one I fell head over heels for since the day she had first joined the guild. Since we were kids I had always liked her, but over the years my love for her grows like a rose in the spring… a scarlet rose, with the thorns to protect her. But the bee always gets through her defense eh? The bee gets through the armor over her heart and shows her the love that she had never experienced before, the love of a family and… the love of a boy perhaps eh?

**Well guys, I hope that is enough for you (At the moment at least). I want you guys to know that I really appreciate you guys for sticking with me all this time, and I really put my heart and soul into this chapter (For once being serious eh?). I hope you enjoy and I will have another chapter out soon, trust me it won't be a month this time! But until next time I will see you guys later… BYYYEEE! **


	7. Chapter 7: It's True - FINALLY BACK!

**For fucks sake…GRAY WTF? SERIOUSLY DUDE? AND YES GOSH DAMNIT! IM BACK! Yes, its Milafox… and truly truly truly truly truly truly truly truly truly TRUUULLLYYYY FUCKING SORRY! While you guys are probably wondering "REALLY DUDE? WHAT THE FUCK!" well… Im eating ice cream :3 – Tons of shit happening in my life and it SUCKS! ABSOLUTELY SUCKS! But im back… and yeah… Im updating the story :P In all honesty, during my depressed days I actually forgot all about this story and stuff but my irl friend actually helped me through that stage and brought me back into my "normal" I guess attitude. Thank you guys for sticking with me and this story and BECAUSE OF THAT! You guys get a special :D Super extra ultra long chapter! (Its only like… 500 words or so, so… not really XP)**

**Thank you guys a whole shit load! And excuse the use of profanity in this XP**

**Disclaimer: Gosh damnit… I HAVENT BEEN HERE FOR MONTHS DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS SHIT? LOOK AT THE OTHER GOSH DAMN CHAPTERS!**

_**Pain**_

_All there is in pain. Pain, pain, pain… So much pain… So much __**blood**__. Blood, blood, blood… So much blood… So much __**death**__. Death, death, death… So much death… I am__** DEATH**__._

His eyes shot open and a sharp pain ran through his body. He slowly sat up and winced as he did. Looking down at his chest, he felt the tight wraps of bandages. '_Where am I?'_

"He's awake! Everyone! Gray's awake!"

"Gray!" He winced at the headache coming up from the sudden noise. He looked to his right to see several people running toward him. The ice mage was suddenly engulfed into a large hug by a certain red head. "E-Erza?" He stuttered. "We thought you died you stupid popsicle!" The dragon slayer next to him grinned, slapping him on the shoulder. Gray winced when the teenager's palm met his shoulder and Erza looked at him in concern. Her eyes shot toward Natsu and he gulped nervously as her quick look of concern for the ice mage turned into a cold, hard glare for him. "Want to do that again?" She growled at him. Natsu shook his head quickly and backed away.

The guild had welcomed him back from the dead and soon, it had quieted down as Gray started to explain what had happened. "You guys know how Lyon and I had trained under Ur?" He started and they nodded. "Well… The truth is… Ur wasn't exactly… a human…" (GASP! NO! REALLY? HUUUHH YA DON'T SAY?) Their eyes widened and some gasped. "You…Y-You don't m-mean…" Natsu stuttered. Gray nodded and looked to the ground, "Ur was a dragon… The legendary dragon of ice."

**Welp! There ya go folks! A little bit of a preview sort of to see what is gonna happen in the next chapter! Im seriously seriously seriously SERRRRIOOUUSSLLYYY pissed off that Gray died! And if you haven't read the latest chapter… well… HE DIES! GET THE WORDS IN YA BRAINZ BRO! I didn't really get to write a lot in this chapter because I seriously have to go right now XD Got busy things to do! See ya next time and remember to REVIEW! FAVORITE! AND STUFF! BYE :D**


End file.
